<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kings &amp; Queens by MissesYouTube</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056148">Kings &amp; Queens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissesYouTube/pseuds/MissesYouTube'>MissesYouTube</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hubert und Staller (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Middle Age, Bavarian Accent, F/M, Post-Divorce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissesYouTube/pseuds/MissesYouTube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franz Hubert/Dr. Anja Licht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kings &amp; Queens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich verwirrt um. Wo war sie? Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? War sie allein? Ihre Augen gegen die Sonne abschirmend sah sie sich um. Sie lag in einer Wiese, unweit von ihr lag ihr Exmann. Doch bis auf diesen konnte sie keine Menschenseele erblicken. Sie wollte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben, als dabei ihr Blick auf ihre Kleidung fiel. Hatte sie am Vorabend ein enges schwarzes Kleid angehabt, welches vielleicht einen Ticken zu kurz gewesen war, um als angemessen durchgehen zu können, so trug sie nun ein bodenlanges aschgraues Kleid in einem altmodischen Stil. Vorne war eine weiße Schürze angebracht und die Ärmel reichten ihr bis zu den Handgelenken. Ihr Kleid gestern Abend war trägerlos gewesen. </p><p>Wo war sie? Wie kam sie hierher? Was hatte sie da an? Und wie kam sie wieder nach Hause zurück? Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrem Exmann. Er sah vergleichsweise normal aus. Eine helle Hose trug er, die recht eng anlag, darüber eine dunkle Tunika mit goldenen Verzierungen und einem breiten Gürtel. Seine Füße steckten in hellbraunen Stiefeln. Bei näherer Betrachtung stand ihm das gar nicht mal so schlecht. Sie musste grinsen. Vielleicht waren sie auf einem Mittelaltermarkt? Doch warum? Und vor allem, wo? In und um Wolfratshausen gab es um diese Zeit keine Mittelaltermärkte. Ein Schmetterling flog an ihr vorbei. Einen Moment sah sie ihm nach, bis er im Gras verschwand. Plötzlich regte sich Hubsi neben ihr. Mit einem Murren schlug er die Augen auf und blickte sie verwirrt an. "Anja? Wos hostn du da an?" - "I woas es ned Hubsi.", gab sie schulterzuckend zurück. "Und wo samma überhapt?" Sie zuckte erneut die Schultern: "I ko mi an nix mehr erinnan." Sie stand auf und half ihm hoch. "Vielleicht bringts wos, wemma uns umschauen.", schlug sie vor. Er willigte ein. In stummem Einverständnis gingen beide nebeneinander her. "Du Hubsi?" - "Hm?" - "Wie viel Uhr isses?" Er tastete suchend seine Leistengegend ab, fand jedoch keine Taschen, in denen sich sein Handy verstecken könnte. Sie hatte am vergangenen Abend eine Handtasche für ihre Habseligkeiten wie ihr Handy gehabt, doch diese war ebenso verschwunden. Was war nur passiert? Hubsi sah sie alarmiert an. "Mei Handy is weg." Sie seufzte nur. "Supa. Und jetz?" Er zuckte die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung." Während sie über die scheinbar nie enden wollende Wiese wanderten dachten beide an verschiedene Dinge. Hubsi dachte daran, wie lange sie wohl hier schon entlang liefen. Anja hingegen hoffte, dass sie sich in diesem hohen Gras keine Zecken holten. Sie spürte Hubsis Blick auf sich ruhen und sah ihn fragend an: "Wos is?" - "In dem Licht schaust du wunderschön aus.", bemerkte er leise. Sie musste lächeln und strich sich eine verirrte Strähne hinters Ohr. "Danke. Du schaust aber a ned schlecht aus.", gab sie zurück. Hubsi grinste. </p><p>Für einen Moment sahen sie sich direkt in die Augen. </p><p>Anja kniff ihre Augen jedoch recht schnell zusammen, da die Sonne Hubsi im Rücken stand und sie blendete. Doch schnell wandten sich beide ab. "I mog nimma laufn.", beschwerte sich Anja kurze Zeit später. "Imma bist du am meckern.", motzte Hubsi. "Gestan host gsogt du mogst nimma mit mia redn, jetzt mogst nimma laufn." Anja sah ihn nur ungläubig an und blieb stehen. "Is des dein Ernst? Des is eina der Gründe, warum mia geschiedn sin!" Hubsi blieb einige Schritte entfernt ebenfalls stehen. "Und nu?" - "Geh i in die Richtung.", sagte sie beleidigt und zeigte nach rechts. Als Hubsi nichts erwiderte, wandte sie sich ab und ging los. Wenige Augenblicke später löste Hubsi sich aus seiner Starre und stürzte ihr hinterher. "Anja, jetzt bleib holt da! Des bringt doch nix, wenn mia in zwei Richtungen laufn!" Sie blickte stur geradeaus und lief weiter, ohne seine Worte zu beachten. "Anja!" </p><p>Schließlich bekam er sie im Schatten eines Baumes am Arm zu fassen. "Au! Du dusd ma weh! Loss mi los!" Er ließ lockerer, aber nicht los. "Mia müssn zam bleim. Mia wissn ned, wo ma sin oder wie ma hoam kimma!" Sie seufzte resigniert, ein Zeichen, dass sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. "Dann bleib holt da. Aber lass uns da nüber in den Wald gehn." Sie nickte nach vorne. Am Horizont konnte man tatsächlich Bäume erkennen. Dort würden sie erst einmal vor der brennenden Sonne geschützt sein. "Ok. Auf gehts." Hubsi wollte gerade loslaufen, als Anja ihn zurückhielt. "Kömma uns hier im Schatten a bissl hinsetzn?" Er nickte und sie ließen sich im Gras nieder. Es war ruhig um sie herum. Über ihnen sang ein Vogel ein einsames Lied und sie lehnten sich an den Baum an. Wie von selbst fanden sich ihre Hände. Anja zuckte kurz zusammen, als hätte sie einen elektrischen Schlag abbekommen, nahm ihre Hand jedoch nicht weg. Selig lächelte sie vor sich hin. Auch Hubsi hing seinen Gedanken nach. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war das hier gar nicht so schlecht. Er hätte auch mit Reimund Girwirdz, seinem Partner und ehemaligem Chef, hier irgendwo im Nirgendwo stranden können. </p><p>Nach einiger Zeit, er wusste nicht, ob Minuten vergangen waren oder Stunden, entzog er seiner Exfrau seine Hand und stand auf. Sie sah ihn kurz verwirrt an und stand ebenfalls auf. "Gemma zum Wald?", fragte sie. Er nickte nur knapp, zu beschäftigt damit, sie anzusehen. Warum war ihm nur während ihrer Ehe nie aufgefallen, wie wunderschön sie eigentlich war? Langsam gingen sie los. Sie spürte ganz genau, dass er sie die ganze Zeit ansah und kaum seinen Blick von ihr lösen konnte. "Hob I wos im Gsicht?", fragte sie schließlich genervt. Sofort wandte er seinen Blick ab. "Na na. Ois gut." Sie waren fast am Wald angekommen, als Anja plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>